


Litigio tra fratelli

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gotich [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brothers, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un litigio tra i due figli di Harry.
Series: Gotich [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038051





	Litigio tra fratelli

Litigio tra fratelli

James fece scattare il suo accendino decorato con un teschio e si accese la sigaretta, scrollando le spalle. «Cosa vuoi?” domandò, inspirò e sentì il sapore della nicotina pungergli il palato e le narici. «Una medaglia o una laurea con lode?”.

Albus si strinse una spalla e tirò su con il naso, borbottando: “Sei il solito bullo”.

Il fratello ghignò. “Tu il solito frignone. Prenditi le tue responsabilità senza aspettarti un premio quando fai la cosa giusta”.

“Vi odio!” sbraitò Severus, serrando i pugni. “Odio te e nostro padre!”. < Non è cambiato niente, è ancora lo stesso che ogni volta che combinava qualcosa, rompeva un vaso o faceva a botte con qualcuno, dava la colpa a me > pensò.

James espirò una nuvoletta di fumo.

“Fortuna che è così. Pensa se mi avessi voluto bene: mi sarei trovato un buono a nulla sempre tra i piedi”.


End file.
